Chosen, A New Chapter
by Dozo14
Summary: After living a year as a normal girl, Billie discovers she has a new destiny. Meanwhile a demon is killing people around her college. With help from Paige and Mikelle, Billie has to find two other witches and begin her new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen, A New Chapter

Xxx

Author note: This story is a sequel to my story 'The Closing Chapter'.

Xxx

San Francisco, 2007

It was just like any other night for Helen York, a college history professor at the local community college. After having given classes all day, she had spent the evening helping organize the charity run for countries in development with a group of her students. The money they would raise would to go to a project that builds schools in poor African nations. Helen was a philanthropist at heart and spent much of her time and money in various charities. She had begun taken in interest after travelling to Africa as a college student as a graduate project.

Feeling a slight breeze in the autumn weather, Helen put down her briefcase and put on her coat. While she buttoned up, some of her students walked past her back to their dorm rooms.

"Goodnight, professor." One of the girls said.

"Goodnight girls, great work today. I'll see you tomorrow." Helen replied.

Helen picked up her briefcase and headed the other way, toward the parking lot. At this late time, the parking lot was mostly empty save for a few cars. One of the streetlight had been broken by a couple of drunken students and so half the parking lot was covered in darkness.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Helen started walking a little quicker while reaching for her keys. Suddenly she heard something moving in the bushes behind her. She quickly turned around but couldn't see anything. A little scared, Helen rushed to her car. When she tried to open the door, she dropped the keys. Quietly cursing at herself, Helen bend down and reached under the car for her keys. When she found them, she got back up and saw a shadow moving toward her in the reflection of her car window. She turned around and saw it was a very tall man with ghostly white skin and dark eyes. He was bald and dressed in black. He didn't look human.

Helen screamed and tried to run, but her screams were silenced by a force pressing down her throat. She felt like she was being strangled, but when she tried to free her throat, she felt there was nothing there. Still the life was being squeezed out of her. Helen kneeled down and looked at the thing that was standing over her. He simply stared at her with his arm stretched out and his hand squeezing the air. It was like he was choking her from a distance.

Helen once again tried to get up and stumbled away. She was already starting to lose consciousness as the choke around her throat tightened. She fell against her car and looked in the window. She noticed a golden light around her, which was concentrating around her throat.

Helen tried to scream again but there was no sound. As she felt her life leaving her body, all she could think about was the fact that she wasn't ready to die. There were still people that needed her.

When Helen fell dead to the cold stone ground, the white-skinned man looked at her with a satisfied smile and walked away, disappearing in the shadows.

Xxx

When the alarm started buzzing, twenty-one year old Billie Jenkins slammed on it and turned around in bed, not ready to wake up just yet. Unfortunately her alarm clock was set on snooze so after a few minutes it started buzzing again. Reluctantly Billie sat up in bed and turned it off completely.

Another day of long boring classes was ahead of her. As a college junior, the young blonde had discovered that classes were a lot harder and more boring than the last two years of college combined. Not that she had been to a lot of classes as a freshman, though. That year she had been more busy with magic, something that was now no longer a part of her life. She was now a perfectly normal college student for almost an entire year now, and she liked it.

With all the bad memories, it had not been hard to leave magic behind and start a new life. Sometimes her nights were still filled with awful nightmares about her parents, the Triad or her sister Christy, but the nightmares were becoming less frequent as time moved on. She could even remember the last time she had one.

Still, her magical life had not been all bad. Despite the choices she made, she still had some amazing friends, who were still a part of her life and almost like a second family. Billie hadn't seen the Halliwell sisters in a few weeks, mostly because they all had busy lives. Piper was busy with the club and her two boys, Phoebe had just given birth to the most beautiful baby girl ever and Paige was orbing around to world to take care of her charges. Meanwhile Billie herself was busy with college as well.

After a quick shower, Billie headed to her first class of the day, but when she got there, she immediately noticed something was going on. Everyone was clearly upset and was talking about something horrible that had happened. Billie noticed her friend Abby standing by a group of girls and walked over to her.

"Hey Abby." Billie said. "What is going on?"

"Billie, haven't you heard?" Abby said shocked. "Professor York was murdered last night!"

"What? How? Why?" Billie called out.

Professor York was her history professor, she gave the most boring classes ever, but she was still a very friendly woman. She was always working for charity and tried to get as many students to help out as she could. Nobody deserves to be murdered, but she was the last person who would deserve it. She was practically a saint.

"Apparently she was strangled in the parking lost last night!"Abby said horrified.

"Oh my god." Billie said saddened. "Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet." Abby replied. "The police aren't saying anything yet, but another girl overheard two cops talking and they said they couldn't find any evidence of strangulation. No prints or bruises or anything."

"That's impossible." Billie said, knowing there would always be proof, unless…

"It's what I heard." Abby said.

"It's horrible." Billie said.

"I know right? she was like this philanthroper, with her charities." Abby said.

"Philanthropist." Billie corrected her.

"Whatever." Abby said. "She was so sweet."

Billie walked away and left the classroom, she figured classed would be cancelled today anyway. She wasn't feeling like listening to a lecture and pretend everything was fine. She wondered about professor York's murder. Strangled, but no visible evidence. It almost sounded like magic, but maybe she was just imagining it. She hoped the police would do their jobs and find evidence, proving her wrong. The last thing Billie wanted was to be caught up in magic again.

Xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, a young woman made her way to the parking lot. Her name was Violet Morgan, twenty-one years old with dark red hair, pale skin with soft freckles and grayish green eyes.

Violet was a student of professor York and part of the group that had helped the professor organize the charity run just last night, which meant she was probably one of the last people who had seen her alive. When she had heard the news she had busted out in tears and ran toward the parking lot. Professor York was her favorite teacher and she didn't deserve to die like this. She needed to see for herself, but there was also this strange feeling that pulled her to the parking lot. Like she was meant to go there somehow.

When Violet reached the parking lot, she saw everything was closed off with yellow tape and that the police was still everywhere. They had set up a tent next to professor's York's car, which was probably where her body still was. It was horrible to think of the professor as a body, but Violet hoped her spirit was in a better place now. She believed that much.

"Excuse me." Violet called to a passing police officer.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

"Not really, but maybe I can help." Violet said. "I was with the professor last night, we were organizing a charity run."

"I see." The officer said. "Did you see the professor after she left the group?"

"No, I left before her." Violet said.

"Look, I know you probably want to help." The officer said. "But we already talking to most people who were at the charity meeting, they all told us the same thing, so unless you saw her after that, I don't think your statement will do much good."

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Violet said sadly. "I just wanted to help."

"I know." The officer said kindly. "And I promise we will do everything we can to find out what happened."

"Thank you." Violet said.

The officer nodded and walked away. Violet wished there was something more she could do, but she realized she was pretty useless here. She was about to leave when she got that strange pulling feeling again, like she was being guided somewhere.

Violet let her feeling guide her and walked past the yellow tape to the bushes behind the parking lot. They were sealed off with tape as well, but there was nobody paying attention to them. Violet quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching her and slipped into the bushes.

Violet moved away a few branches and found herself in a small clearing. She had no idea why she was there, but she still felt there was something here. She needed to be here. She looked around and noticed a sewer entrance on the ground. Violet wondered why there would be a sewer entrance hidden in the bushes, but then realized it was probably connection to the old, unused sewage that ran under the campus.

Was this why she was here? Maybe this sewer entrance was connected to professor York's murder. She needed to be sure. Violet kneeled down and tried to open the entrance. As soon as her hands touched it, Violet felt something like a static shock. Suddenly images started flashing through her mind and a scene played in her mind like a black and white scene in an old movie.

_Professor York was walking to her car and dropped her keys. Suddenly a very tall, bald man appeared behind her. He was very pale and his eyes black. Professor York screamed as the man held out his hand. Suddenly a strange light appeared around professor York and started chocking her. She tried to escape and struggle, but after a few second she suffocated and dropped to the ground, dead._

With a flash, Violet was brought back to reality and dropped down to the ground with tears in her eyes. She was breathing heavily. It seemed so real, almost like she could feel it happened. She instinctively reached for her throat.

What had just happened? How did she see that and more importantly, was it real? Violet quickly got up and tried not to panic. Something weird had just happened to her. She had seen professor York being killed, but what was she supposed to do? If she told the police they would think she was crazy, or that she had killed the professor, or both. Freaked out, Violet ran away.

Xxx

Professional whitelighter-witch Paige Matthews returned home in a swirl of orbs after helping a charge in Alaska. Apparently summoning an ancient snow spirit was not a good idea, as her young charge had just learned the hard way. Paige quickly took off her winter coat and dropped it on the couch. She was glad to be in a state with normal temperatures again. Alaska was just too cold for her.

Paige went to the kitchen to make some tea when she noticed a note on the fridge from Henry. It said he'd be late tonight because he had to help a troublesome new parole. With both their jobs and their many charges and paroles, they were lucky if they saw each other longer than an hour a day. They were both independent people and were able to maintain a stable relationship, though it would be nice to have diner like a normal married couple at least once a week. Paige wondered what would happen if they had kids. Henry had become all baby crazy after their baby niece Prudence was born, but Paige was nowhere near ready to have kids of her own. She preferred to remain the cool aunt for a few more years.

Before Paige could even take a sip of her tea, a familiar jingle called her attention.

"Never a moment of peace." Paige muttered as she put down her tea and orbed away.

Paige reappeared on top of the golden gate bridge, where she was greeted by two familiar faces. The first was Sandra, the elder that had helped her and her sister many times over the last few years. She was actually one of the few Elders the sisters actually liked.

The other familiar face was Mikelle. A former charge of Paige who had become a whitelighter after she had been killed by a warlock. She was a young woman in her early twenties with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and a punker-rock look.

"Mikelle." Paige said surprised. "It's good to see you, how are you?"

"Hey, Paige." Mikelle said. "I'm good actually. Being a whitelighter has sort-of changed my life. Well, my afterlife."

Paige still felt guilty about what happened to Mikelle. She was supposed to protect her from that darklighter, but the whole 'Billie Christy ultimate power thing' got in the way. She had been taken prisoner by the darklighter while Paige and her sisters had been trapped in a dream by Billie and Christy, who tried to find proof she and her sisters were actually selfish and evil or something. Paige had never understood the point of it completely.

"Thank you for coming so soon, Paige." Sandra said.

"Of course, how can I help you?" Paige asked.

"I'm the one that needs help." Mikelle answered. "I just got a new charge. She was a latent witch and she had no idea. Now she is freaking out but I can't sense her yet because she's too new."

"That is not all." Sandra added. "The young witch had the power of premonition. Her first premonition was seeing how her college professor was killed by a demon."

"What kind of demon?" Paige asked.

"We don't know yet." Sandra replied. "But this event is the beginning of something new."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "Something new?"

"You and are sisters have fulfilled your destinies." Sandra explained. "There is no more reason for you to risk your lives, you're done, like your sisters wanted. But with the Charmed Ones gone, good needs a new generation of champions. This demon will be the first challenge."

"So Mikelle's charge is this champion?" Paige asked.

"One of them, yes." Sandra said. "The others is why we called you specifically."

"Why?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Because the Elders want Billie to lead this new generation." Sandra said.

"What?" Paige called out. "No, Billie is done. She's been through enough."

"Billie as been through a lot, yes, and we believe these experiences have made her a stronger force of good." Sandra said. "She still has a destiny ahead of her."

"Billie is living a happy, normal life now." Paige replied. "and even if she wanted this, she permanently stripped her powers when she defeated Christy."

"We can give her some of her powers back." Sandra said. "Her power of telekinesis will be restored."

"So I assume you want me to talk to her for you?" Paige asked.

"You are still her whitelighter, are you not?" Sandra said. "Besides, we figured it was best if she heard it from someone she trusted."

"I don't agree with this." Paige said.

"I know, Paige, and I understand, but in the end the choice has to be Billie's." Sandra replied. "One more thing. We found another young witch who has been chosen to be a part of this. He is someone you know as well, Paige. I believe you used to teach him at Magic School. Mikelle will take you to him."

Sandra closed her eyes and dematerialized in a column of orbs, heading back up to the heavens, leaving Paige and Mikelle standing on the bridge together. Paige wondered which of her students Sandra was referring too, but at the moment she was more worried about Billie. She had been living as a normal girl for nearly a year and Paige wondered if she was able to go back, or if she even wanted to. A lot had happened when Billie was a witch, and going back to that could open up a lot of old wounds for her.

"It's sort of screwed up, isn't it?" Mikelle remarked.

"What is?" Paige asked confused.

"Destiny." Mikelle replied.

"Yeah, it sure is." Paige said with a vacant smile.

Xxx

At the end of the day, Billie returned to her dorm room. She had heard about the murder all day. It was all everyone could talk about. It really was horrible what had happened, but Billie didn't want to keep hearing about it. It made her realize more and more that this wasn't your average murder. She was convinced that something supernatural was involved.

Billie wondered f she could contact the sisters, if there really was something going on, the Charmed Ones would be able to stop it. But the sisters were retired from witchcraft, just like Billie. They were moving on and she should do the same. She needed to put magic out of her mind. She liked being normal, she really did.

But deep down she knew there was a part of her that was still drawn to magic. No matter how hard she denied it, it was and would always be a part of her. The question was, would she able to deal with it if she allowed it back into her life?

Suddenly Billie's dorm room was lit up by a familiar blue light. In a swirl of orbs two people appeared. One was Paige, her whitelighter and friend, the other a girl Billie had only once met briefly. A former charge of Paige who's name she couldn't remember.

"Paige." Billie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Billie." Paige said. "I need to talk to you about something."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen, A New Chapter 2

Xxx

On a sunny day, young mother Mary Oliver went to the small playground in the park with her nine year old daughter Zoey. Like any other day, she met up with the other young mothers of their neighborhood while their children played in the safe environment. These play dates were the perfect moment for the mothers to exchange the latest gossip.

When they arrived at the play ground, Zoey immediately ran off toward the swings while Mary joined her friends on the benches.

"So have you heard about the Thompsons?" One of the others asked.

"No, why?" Mary asked.

"Their little girl Becca is missing." The other woman said. "She vanished from her school playground."

"That's horrible." Mary said. "And they don't know anything?"

"No, she just disappeared without a trace." The woman said.

"I always said that school was unsafe, that's why we sent our Kevin to private school." One of the more stuck-up women said.

"But for a child to vanish just like that?" another said. "What kind of monster could be responsible?"

Meanwhile Zoey was playing on the swings with the other kids when she saw something moving in the bushes. She walked away from the other children and headed toward the bushes.

"Hello?" Zoey asked.

Something moved in the bushes again, and when Zoey moved closer the saw it was a kitten. A very small gray kitten with a rope tied around its little neck. It looked like it the rope was bothering it, like it was stuck. Zoey felt bad for it and thought it might be hurting, so she kneeled down and crept closer to it, careful not to frighten it.

"Come here, Kitty." Zoey said.

When she reached out for the kitten, a large white hand suddenly reached from the bushes and grabbed hers. Before she had even time to scream, Another hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her screams and she was pulled into the bushes.

A little while later, Mary reached into her purse and grabbed a juice box for Zoey. She called out her name and looked around for her, but her daughter was nowhere to been seen. The playground was small, so she should be able to see her. With the story of little Becca still fresh in her mind, she panicked and started screaming her daughter.

The other mothers instantly started helping her search while some ran toward their own children and called the police. When Mary looked in the bushes, she found one of Zoey's shoes, along with a gray kitten with a rope around its neck.

Xxx

"What did you want to talk about?" Billie asked as she sat down on her bed.

Billie wondered why Paige had shown up with another whitelighter. Normally it was always good to see her, but Billie knew a visit like this could only mean a few things. And she wasn't sure if she was going to like it. From the look of her face, Paige didn't seem too thrilled herself. If anyone could understand what Billie had been through, it was Paige and her sisters. After all, most of what Billie had done, she had done to them.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain." Paige replied.

"Actually it's not, really." Mikelle, who was leaning against the desk said. "The Elders want you to become a witch again and lead a new generation of good witches."

"What?" Billie asked confused.

"That sums it up pretty good, actually." Paige said surprised. "But there is still more to it."

Paige then began retelling everything Sandra the elder had told her. That now that the Charmed Ones were retired, a new force of good was needed to maintain the balance. She also told her about the murder of professor York, which was definitely demonic, and the new witch she had to find. After Paige had finished telling her everything, Billie wasn't quite sure how to react. She honestly didn't know how she felt about being a witch again.

"I don't understand how the Elders are willing to trust me with this, after everything…" Billie said.

"Billie, what's in the past is in the past." Paige assured her. "We all forgave you a long time ago, you made a mistake."

"But I was almost turned evil completely. I nearly killed you!" Billie replied, wondering how Paige was being so rational about it.

"Oh please, we have all turned evil before." Paige said, brushing it off.

"Most of the times you were influenced by something demonic." Billie said. "I almost did what I did out of free will."

"You were confused and being manipulated." Paige said. "You had just found your sister again after all those years, you lost your parents. That is a lot to handle for anyone in one year."

"Yeah, but..." Billie began.

"No, I don't get where this all coming from, Billie." Paige interrupted her. "I thought we had moved past this, that we had all moved on."

"I know." Billie said softly.

"Are you afraid of what will happen if you become a witch again?" Paige asked. "Afraid that you will make a mistake again?"

Billie wondered if that was what she truly feared. When she thought back on how easily she believed Christy's lies and couldn't see her true intentions, she really was afraid what would happen if she made a mistake like that again. That she would hurt someone she cared about again.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Billie said tearfully.

"You won't, Billie." Paige assured her as she placed an arm on her shoulder. "We trust you, we all do. Now you need to trust yourself again."

Billie stood up and hugged Paige while wiping away her tears. She knew Paige was right, along the line she had stopped trusting herself. That is why she had turned away from magic and lived a normal, safe life. she had walked away from her destiny because she was afraid to mess up again. Knowing that Paige, Phoebe and Piper trusted her, made Billie feel better. She had the support of her family, and knew that she would be able to handle this new destiny.

"Okay." Billie said after a while.

"I think you made the right choice." Paige replied with a smile. "I know you can do great things."

"I'll go inform the Elders, so they can grand you your powers back." Mikelle, who had remained quiet all this time, said and disappeared in a column of orbs.

"So what happens now?" Billie asked.

"Now it's time I go visit an old student of mine." Paige said. "After all, no witch can do it all on her own."

Xxx

Twenty-year old former Magic School student Duncan Phillips walked over the campus grounds on while listening to music through his earplugs. The young male witch with short wavy brown hair and hazel eyes stopped at a coffee cart to get a coffee, before heading to class.

After graduating Magic school, Duncan had decided to experience real college life and take a break from magic. It was something his very magical family wasn't very happy with. After all, the Phillips family was one of the oldest and most well-respected magical families around. Their family history dated back all the way to the witch trials, where they formed strong ties with the Warren line and other magical families like the Marks line and the Montana's and Callaway's.

Of course Duncan had always been somewhat of a disappointment to his family. His powers were not nearly as powerful as his older siblings and his grades at Magic School were average at best. It was one of the reasons Duncan had decided to break away from the family traditions and attend a mortal college, just to be away from his family for a change.

"Well, college is something else from magic School, isn't it?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Duncan unplugged his ears and looked behind him. There stood Paige Matthews, his former headmistress of Magic School and favorite teacher ever. He had not seen her since the whole conjuring up lady Godiva thing a few years earlier.

"Ms. Matthews!" Duncan said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh please, call me Paige." Paige said. "I'm not your teacher anymore and it makes me sound old. Besides, I'm married now."

As they talked they continued to walk down the campus and sat down on a bench so they could talk in private.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Duncan said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Paige said.

"I needed to get away from my family." Duncan said.

"Right, I remember meeting your parents at parent-teacher night." Paige recalled. "They were not easy people to get along with."

"You don't know the half of it." Duncan said.

"So that's why you enrolled in normal college?" Paige asked. "Just to get away from them?"

"Pretty much." Duncan replied. "But I also wanted to experience a normal life. I grew up in a family where everything revolved around magic. Growing up I wasn't even allowed to play with the mortal neighbor kids. Everything had to be magical."

"So how is college life treating you?" Paige asked.

"It's okay." Duncan said shrugging.

"Just okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm just having a little trouble fitting in." Duncan admitted. "I'm used to magic being everything, it's weird to go without."

"So it's like the reverse world of Harry Potter, instead of getting used to magic, you have to get used to the muggle ways." Paige summed up.

"Pretty much ,yeah." Duncan said laughing.

"So did you hear about what happened to the professor?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I heard. She was a good teacher." Duncan said. "But wait, it's not a demonic thing, is it? Is that why you're here?"

"It's part of why I'm here." Paige said. "You're the other part."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked confused.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you." Paige explained. "The Elders chose you to be part of something, a group of witches to fight for good and maintain the balance between good and evil."

"Like the Charmed Ones?" Duncan asked confused.

"Something like that." Paige replied. "Because we have fulfilled our destiny a new force of good is needed. It's your destiny to be a part of it."

"But I'm not that powerful." Duncan objected. "I'm just your average witch. I am the weakest in my family, ask anyone. And my grades at Magic School sucked."

"You have a lot of potential, Duncan." Paige said. "You always had. Conjuring up Lady Godiva from the history books took some serious power."

"I'm not sure I can do this." Duncan replied nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Paige said. "We need your help to stop this demon before he kills someone else. Will you help us?"

Duncan hesitated before he said anything. He had never been much of a fighter. Combat classes were always his worst subjects and he still sometimes struggled to control his powers. Still, having a destiny like this was something a witch dreamed off. To be powerful and help innocents like the Charmed Ones was something not a lot of witches were able to do. His family would be so jealous, maybe this was exactly what he needed to prove himself.

"Sign me up, I guess." Duncan said with a nervous smile.

Xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, Violet was pacing around her dorm room, desperately trying to block the horrible images she had seen out of her mind. She could still it as clear as ever, professor York falling to the ground, the pale man with his dark eyes, the entire thing was like a nightmare over and over.

Violet wondered if she had gone crazy. There were no psychological problems running in her family, but maybe the shock of finding out about the murder drove her over the edge. That was probably it, she had gone crazy and now suffered from delusions. It was the only logical explanation there was, right? Or could what she had seen actually be real? Maybe professor York had really been killed by that thing. No, she was probably just crazy.

"Okay, Vi. You really need to calm down." Violet said to herself.

Violet sat down on the bed and attempted to calm herself down. She always had the tendency to go into a ramble, even if it was just in her own mind. She needed to do something, tell somebody, but who could possibly take her seriously?

Violet took a bottle of water and turned on the TV, figuring there was something there to keep her mind off things. After flipping a few channels, she landed on a new report. Apparently, a young girl had gone missing in a local park just hours ago, and the police were investigating if the case was connected to a girl that disappeared two days ago. The new then showed pictures of both the girls.

As terrible and sad as it was, Violet just couldn't deal with it right now and tried to flip the channel again. When her hand touched the remote, she was suddenly pulled into another strange dream.

_In a dark place, which felt wet and cold, two young girls were crying. They were locked in a cage and one of them was comforting the other. One of the girl's eyes were blank. Then suddenly the scary pale man appeared and seemed to look right at her._

With a scream, Violet was pulled back to reality. Why was she seeing these horrible things? She looked at the TV again and suddenly recognized the two girls in the pictures, she had just seen them in her weird vision thingy. Except one of the girls appeared to be blind, and that scary man was there. Whatever was going on, the disappearance of the girls and the murder of professor York were connected.

"What is happening to me?" Violet asked.

Xxx

There was a knock on Billie's dorm room and when she opened it, she saw Paige along with a guy Billie's age, probably another student here. He had short brown hair and looked like your average college student, though Billie knew he was probably not. She thought he was kind-of cute, in a dorky kind of way, like the nice guys that were often ignored by girls.

"Billie, I'd like you to meet Duncan." Paige said. "Former Magic school student and witch."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Duncan said.

"Yeah, you too. I'm Billie." Billie said as she shook his hand.

"So you're a witch too?" Duncan asked. "I didn't think there were any others here."

"Apparently even more than just you and me. " Billie said. "But I' technically not a witch right now, we're working on it."

"What?" Duncan asked confused.

"She lost her powers, it's a long story. You guys should talk later." Paige cut in before Billie could answer. "Right now, we need to focus on finding the third witch. The Elders said she had the power of premonition and she might be able to lead us to the demon."

"I have actually never fought a demon before." Duncan said reluctantly.

"Don't worry, it's easy." Billie said with a confident smile.

"Right…" Paige remarked.

"So what are your powers?" Billie asked.

Besides the sisters, Billie had not met many other witches and she was still sort-of fascinated by magic in general. She wished she had been able to visit magic school when it was actually open and had students.

"I'm a conjurer." Duncan said.

He held out his hand and a bunch of pretty flowers appeared in an orange glow.

"Save the parlor tricks for later." Paige said, causing Duncan to lose focus and the flowers fading away into nothingness.

"I have to keep concentrating to keep things real." Duncan explained. "I also have the power of astral projection, but it's still new and kind-of exhausting."

"Cool." Billie said.

Seeing active powers made her miss her own powers a little. Duncan's conjuring looked like a weaker version of Billie's projection power, the very thing that had made her the Ultimate power along with Christy. Considering what it led to, she really didn't want it back and she knew the Elders would never grant her that kind of power again. Her days as the Ultimate powers were definitely done. Besides, her telekinesis had always been her favorite power, and it was great for kicking demon ass. It was the only power she wanted back. She was a strong enough witch with just that.

"Guys, the witch?" Paige asked a little impatient.

"Of course." Billie said.

"We could try summoning her." Duncan suggested. "Like a witch to witch spell?"

"No, if she's too new for her whitelighter to detect her, a spell like that won't work either." Paige said while thinking. "Besides, she doesn't know she's a witch. If we just yank her away, she will be freaked out. We need to win her trust so we can explain what is happening to her."

"Maybe we should focus on the demon instead." Billie said. "There has to be a trail somewhere, right?"

"We don't even know what type of demon we're dealing with yet." Duncan replied. "Let alone how to vanquish it."

"Wait, I got it!" Billie suddenly said. "Paige, remember that spell Phoebe wrote to reveal the evil in an area? Maybe if we tweak it a little, we could let it reveal magical energy."

"That might actually work." Paige said. "Her magical energy is probably still weak, but it even a little should show up with the spell. It would lead us straight to her."

"Nice thinking, Billie." Duncan added.

At that moment, a column of orbs descended down from the ceiling and Mikelle the whitelighter reappeared from talking to the Elders. She seemed surprised to see Duncan there.

"Are you the other witch?" Mikelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm Duncan." Duncan said.

"I'm Mikelle." Mikelle replied. "Billie, I talked to Elders and they told me that all you have to do to restore your full witchyness is chant this spell."

Mikelle handed Billie the spell on a parchment. Billie looked at it with mixed feelings. A little piece of paper with words would give her back her powers, but also a new responsibility and destiny. She looked at Paige, who gave her a supportive nod. Billie unrolled the parchment and started chanting the spell that would change her life once again.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, _

_The secrets we hid in the night. _

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, _

_The great work of Magic is sought. _

_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Return to me what I have lost,_

_Give me power to fulfill my cause."_

Once Billie finished the spell, white orbs started swirling down from the ceiling, surrounding her. As they circled around her, they entered her body, giving her a warm feeling. She could feel her power returning to her, making her a witch once more. To test her power, Billie focused on a book lying on her desk. With a fling of her arm, she send it flying across the room against the wall. Billie looked at her hand and smiled. It felt good to be back.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen, A New Chapter 3

Xxx

Happy to have her power of telekinesis back after a whole year of being powerless, Billie sat on her bed while telekinetically making pieces of paper flying around her head like airplanes. It surprised her that after a year, she still had such control over her powers. It seemed like using powers was like riding a bike, something you'll never forget once you've learned it.

It felt really good to have her powers back again. Now that she had them again, she realized how much she had missed them and how much she had missed being a witch. She once again had the power to save people and do good with magic, something she had loved to do the moment she had first found out she was a witch.

There was a knock on the door and Billie got up, meanwhile the paper planes crashed on the floor. When Billie opened the door, Mikelle and Duncan came in. The whitelighter and witch had gone out to find a map of the campus for the locating spell.

"We got a map of the campus grounds." Duncan said while holding it up.

"So if this new witch really is going to school here, we should be able to find her with the spell." Mikelle added.

"Great, now we just have to wait for Paige to get back with the spell." Billie said.

"Right." Duncan replied.

"So what do you know about this witch?" Billie asked Mikelle.

"Apparently she's a latent witch, just like you." Mikelle replied. "She's only just come into her powers. She basically has no idea what's going on."

"Must be hard to find out so late." Duncan said. "I mean, I've known magic my whole life. Can't imagine finding out something this big after all those years."

"You get used to it pretty easily." Billie said, remembering discovering her own powers for the first time. While initially freaked out, once she discovered the truth, she loved it. "But then again, that might be just me."

"So what about this destiny you and Paige keep talking about?" Duncan asked Mikelle.

"It's simple." Mikelle said. "With the Charmed Ones retired, there is a new force of good needed. All of you are destined to be a part of it."

"Will we have to seek out other witches?" Billie asked.

"In time, maybe." Mikelle replied. 'For now, the three of you are chosen. Once you're been united, a magical bond will be formed between you, giving you enhanced powers in unity."

"Like the power of three?" Duncan asked confused.

"Yeah, something like that, but not exactly. The power of three is one of a kind." Mikelle explained. "You should think of it like a coven."

"A coven?" Billie remarked. "That sounds a little too hippie, nature loving to me. Like running around naked in the woods doing rituals and stuff."

"Wait, we're not gonna do that, are we?" Duncan asked a little freaked.

"Please, that sort of stuff is for the wannabes." Mikelle said. "A real coven is a gathering of witches, sharing their power in a collective."

A blue light filled the small dorm room and with a swirl of orbs, Paige reappeared holding a piece of paper. Since the spell was originally a creation of Phoebe, Billie assumed the spell was probably located in the book of Shadows in the manor.

"Okay, I got the spell." Paige said. "Let's hurry and find this witch before another innocent dies."

"Great, I'll rewrite the spell so it will reveal all magical energy on campus." Billie said.

Billie took the piece of paper from Paige and sat back down on her bed to rewrite it. Meanwhile Paige and Mikelle cleared the desk while Duncan rolled out the campus map. After a few minutes Billie had adjusted the spell and gathered everyone around the desk. Paige handed Billie some powder needed for the spell.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Billie said and started chanting the spell.

"_On this map, I conjure thee, _

_show me what I wish to see,_

_reveal the magic in this place,_

_let it show its true face."_

As soon as she was done chanting, Billie poured the white powder over the map. Immediately four strong green lights started burning.

"Hey look, that's us." Duncan said with a smile.

For a while nothing else happened, but then a very small weak green light suddenly appeared on the map as well. Billie tracked it down to another dorm building across campus. So the new witch really was a student here at school and she was about to get the surprise of her life.

"Found her." Billie said.

Xxx

Violet was abruptly woken up by a knock on her door and sat up. She looked at her alarm clock and saw she had been sleeping for a few hours. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Luckily she didn't have any nightmares about what she had seen in her visions, if that is what they really were. She got up and walked to the door, when the opened it she saw two young women standing in front of her. The first was a pretty blonde girl who looked like a student here, just like Violet herself. The other was a girl with dyed black hair and a punk look.

"Hi." The blonde girl said. "Are you Violet?" She probably got her name off the sign by the door.

"Yes, I am." Violet said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Billie, this is Mikelle." The blonde girl said. "Can we come in, we need to talk to you."

Violet hesitated for a moment. She didn't know who these strange women were or why they wanted to talk to her. Maybe it had something to do with what she had seen. Though she was scared, part of her was also curious about what was going on, and whatever killed the professor and kidnapped those girls needed to be stopped. Violet had a feeling the police weren't going to be able to solve it.

"Sure, I guess." Violet said as she let them in. "What is this about?"

"We need to know if something strange has happened to you lately." Billie said.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Violet said nervously.

"You don't have to be scared, Violet. We're here to help you." Mikelle replied.

"Look, it's nothing. Probably my imagination going haywire." Violet quickly said. "I have an overactive imagination, and I'm sure what I saw wasn't real, I'm sure of it. I mean, it couldn't be, could it?"

"Why don't you tell us what you saw?" Billie asked kindly.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Violet said, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"If you tell us, we can stop it." Mikelle said.

"Alright, I guess." Violet said. "Maybe I'm just crazy, but I'm sure saw the professor being killed. It was weird, like I was there, but not really. It just stood there and she was suffocating."

"What did this thing look like?" Billie asked.

"It was big, like a tall man and it had white skin, but his eyes were black." Violet explained.

"How did it kill the professor?" Billie asked.

"I don't know." Violet said trembling. "it just held out its hand and the professor was surrounded by energy and it was like it was chocking her."

Billie looked at her suspiciously, like she was thinking about something. Maybe she knew what was going on. Violet wondered if she believed her, or if she thought she was crazy. It sure sounded crazy, but she had definitely seen it.

"What's wrong, Billie?" Mikelle asked. "Do you know what kind of demon we're dealing with?"

"Wait, What? Demon?" Violet called out, wondering if she heard correctly.

"I don't know, I might know, but I'm not sure." Billie said, ignoring Violet for a moment.

"Look, I need to know what is going on here." Violet said loudly and slightly panicky. "I am freaking out over here. Why am I seeing these horrible things?"

"I'll tell you, but you might want to sit down first." Mikelle said.

"No, I'm good." Violet said, though she doubted it herself.

"Okay." Mikelle said. "The thing you have been seeing, these visions? They're actually premonitions. You have a power that allows you to see the past, presents and future."

"Premonitions?" Violet asked confused. "You mean like being psychic? I don't understand. Why do I have this power? How did I get it?"

"Well, you were given this power because you are a witch." Mikelle replied.

A witch. Violet didn't know if this person was being serious or not or if she should laugh. Judging from the look on Mikelle and Billie's faces, however, they were serious. But there was no such thing as magic or witches or whatever, it was impossible, right?

"I think I do need to sit down." Violet said softly and she stumbled to a chair and sat down. She felt like was going into a shock.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked.

"I don't know." Violet said. "You just told me I'm a witch. I don't even know if that is a good or a bad thing. Sounds like a bad thing."

"It's a good thing." Billie assured her. "It's a witch's nature to be good, not evil."

"I am not even sure I believe all of this." Violet said. "Magic doesn't exist, right?"

"Yes, it does." Mikelle said. "You are a witch, which means you were born with magical powers. Except your magic didn't manifest until now."

"Is anybody in your family a witch?" Billie asked. "In my case, my parents were mortals, but my grandmother was a witch. She passed down her magic to me."

"No, I'm adopted." Violet said. "My adoptive parents are normal."

Violet suddenly realized she knew nothing about her birth parents. She had always considered her adoptive parents as her family, and had never even asked about where she had come from. She wondered if her parents knew anything about this, maybe they had been lying to her this whole time.

"So are you witches as well?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I am." Billie said.

"I'm not." Mikelle said. "I'm a whitelighter. We're a race of guardian angels who guide witches. I am your whitelighter actually."

"You're an angel?" Violet asked. "Of course you are. Why am I even surprised? I should have known angels were real as well, since witches are. What about vampires and werewolves?"

"Vampires yes, but they are very rare." Mikelle replied. "Werewolves, I' not sure actually."

"Look Violet, I know this is a lot to take in all at once and I promise we will explain it all too you, but we need to stop this demon before he kills anyone else." Billie pleaded.

Violet knew Billie was right, whatever was going on, that thing definitely needed to be stopped. She then realized she had not told the others about the little girl she saw getting kidnapped.

"Oh god." Violet said. "The demon or whatever, I had another vision of him kidnapping a little girl, two of them in fact."

"Are you sure it was the same one?" Billie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Violet said.

"Then I'm pretty sure I know what kind of demon we're dealing with." Billie said. "But I need to run it by Paige just to be sure. Mikelle, can you orb us back to my dorm. We really need to hurry."

"Sure." Mikelle said.

Mikelle walked over to Billie and took her hand, she then extended her hand to Violet as well.

"Are you coming? We need you for this." Mikelle said.

Violet wondered once again if she had lost her mind, but somehow she felt like she needed to go with them. Like it was supposed to happen. As scared and confused as she was, she knew she could not let the same thing happen to those girls as it did to the professor. She stood and up reached out her hand to Mikelle. When they touched, Violet suddenly felt herself being taken away by a million tiny blue lights.

Xxx

When Billie got back to her dorm with the others in a swirl of orbs, she found Paige and Duncan waiting for them there. As soon as they materialized, Violet stumbled back, clearly freaked out about the orbing. It took a little while to get used to after all.

"What happened? How did you do that?" Violet called out.

"Like I said, magic." Mikelle said shrugging.

"Paige, Duncan, this is Violet." Billie said introducing the young witch.

"Violet, nice to meet you." Paige said.

"Are you a witch as well, or a whitelighter?" Violet asked.

"Funny question." Paige said with a smile. "A bit of both actually, but that's a long story."

"Hi, I'm Duncan." Duncan said.

"Hi. I'm Violet, but most people just call me Vi or whatever." Violet said. "So what are you, like a warlock or wizard or something?"

"No, still a witch." Duncan replied. "Witches can be male or female. Warlocks are evil."

"Right." Violet said. "This is all way too much information."

"Paige, Violet told us about the demon she saw in her premonition." Billie said. "Tall, white skin, black eyes and kills through suffocation. He killed a philanthropist and kidnapped two young girls. Sound familiar?"

"He killed a do-gooder and kidnapped young kids?" Paige asked. "Sounds like a Grimlock, which is why he would kidnap the little girls, he needs their eyesight."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Billie said.

"I just wish I didn't have to see these awful things." Violet said.

"My sister has the same power." Paige said comforting. "She sometimes had a hard time dealing with the visions as well, but in the end they help us to stop the demons."

"I'm not sure I can handle this." Violet said shaken. "It's like it's happening to me every time."

"You can handle it, Violet." Paige said. "You were meant to have this power. You wouldn't have gotten it if you can't handle it."

"We need to stop the demon now." Billie said. "Grimlocks are vanquished with a potion ,right? So why don't Duncan and Mikelle go to Magic School to make the potion, while Paige, Violet and I try to find the little girls."

"Sounds like a good idea." Duncan said. "I'm sure Magic school has everything we need."

"Wait, I don't know where the little girls are." Violet said. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"You had a premonition, didn't you?" Billie asked. "There has to be something you can remember, a clue or something to help us find them."

"I don't know."Violet said. "It was dark and they were in a cage."

"Can you remember what you felt?" Paige asked.

"I remember feeling cold." Violet said while thinking. "And wet. And it smelled bad. "

"Like a sewer?" Billie asked.

"Yes, of course!" Violet called out. "How could I forget? I got my first premonition when touching one of the old sewage entrances that run under the school. He must be holding the girls there."

"Looks like we've got a place to search." Paige said.

"Wait, before we go, we need to activate your true potential." Mikelle said.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked confused.

"You were all chosen to be a part of this." Mikelle explained. "Your destinies intertwine at this exact point. In order to fulfill your destinies and form a true force of good, you need to share your power."

"Like a coven." Billie said, remembering what Mikelle had told them earlier. "So how do we do that?"

"The power of a witch lies in his or her blood." Mikelle replied.

"Wait, so we have to do like a ritual involving our blood?" Billie said a little freaked.

"Just a drop, to form a magical connection between you." Mikelle said.

"What do you guys think?" Billie asked the others.

"I think it's a good idea. If this really is our destiny, we need to do this in order to get stronger." Duncan said.

"But I hate blood." Violet added a little nauseated.

"It is a step you will need to make if you intend to go through with accepting your destiny." Mikelle said. "Only when you're connected, you will be able to face what's to come."

"Okay, I guess we don't have a choice then." Billie said. "How does this work?"

"We will need an athame." Mikelle said. "Duncan?"

"Got it." Duncan said.

Duncan held up his arms and in an orange light, an athame appeared out of thin air. Violet stared at it with huge eyes.

"How did you do that?" Violet asked.

"It's my power, conjuring." Duncan explained. "I can create or summon whatever I want. Well, just small things mostly."

Mikelle took over the athame from Duncan and closed her eyes, suddenly she spoke in a weird clicking langue that didn't seem human. The athame in her hands became surrounded in a blue light. Meanwhile the others exchanged confused looks.

"What was that?" Billie asked.

"That was whitelighter langue, but I didn't understand it either." Paige said.

"I asked the Elders to bless the athame. Now we can proceed. Each of you will need to cut your hand with it." Mikelle said.

"This sounds a little cult-like." Violet said somewhat concerned. "And highly unsanitary."

"Ah, just be glad we don't have to dance naked in the forest." Billie said.

Mikelle handed the athame to Duncan, who quickly sliced his hand with the athame while pulling painful face. Next Mikelle handed it to Violet, who sliced her hand while squealing in a high pitch and looking the other way. Finally Mikelle handed the athame to Billie, who also used the athame to slice a small cut in the palm of her hand. It stung badly, but she had been through worse.

"Okay, now join hands." Mikelle said.

The three young witches came together and joined their hands. Mikelle then places her hand over theirs and closed her eyes. She then started chanting in a strange, ancient sounding langue. Suddenly the room seemed to shake and a blue light descended down from the ceiling, surrounding Billie, Duncan and Violet. When the light faded away, Mikelle opened her eyes and look at the new force of good.

"It's done."Mikelle said. "Your destinies are now intertwined."

She held out her hand and a golden light emitted from it, healing the cuts on the hands of the three young witches. Billie looked at the others and felt a strange feeling of connection. She could practically sense the others, like they were a part of her. She wondered if the sister felt this way as well with the power of three.

"Okay, I think I had about enough weird things happen to me today." Violet said.

"I sort-of agree." Duncan added. "And I'm used to magic."

"First things first, we have a Grimlock the vanquish." Billie said.

Billie wondered how this newfound connection would affect her life, but she knew it had made them all stronger. They were now connected, as witches but it also felt like family.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen, A New Chapter 4

xxx

Author's Note:

Sorry the update took so long. It's vacation time and I had to deal with a computer crash. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review.

Xxx

It was already getting late when doctor Robert Hastings left the hospital from the elevator to the parking garage. His shift was supposed to end an hour ago, but a last-minute emergency had taken him longer than expected. When Robert checked his cell phone, he noticed he had several missed calls from his wife. They were supposed to have dinner with her parents that evening, so for Robert working late wasn't that big of a deal.

Roberts walked to his car, which was parked on his own private lot. Being head of the cardiology department did have some perks, like having a company car and a personal parking lot. It were the little things that made up for the long hours he spent in the hospital. Not that his job was bad, though, who else could say they were saving lives on a daily basis? Robert actually loved his job, he could just get frustrated after a long day.

Robert was about to reach his car when a man suddenly stepped from behind a pillar, blacking the way. It was a very tall man dressed in black with unnatural white skin. His eyes were also completely black, which further suggested this was no ordinary man.

Since moving to San Francisco, Robert had heard and seen some pretty unusual stuff. Stuff that could not be explained logically. There was something really weird about this city and Robert reckoned this man was a part of that.

"Look, I don't want trouble." Robert said while raising his hands. "I'll give you the keys, you can have the car."

"I have no interest in your car, mortal." The man said in a low, threatening tone.

"Then what do you want?" Robert asked. "Money, drugs? I can get it for you."

"There is nothing you can offer me." The man said. "All I want is your soul!"

The strange man held out his hand and clenched his fist. Immediately, Robert felt a grip around his throat and forced him to his knees. Robert reached for his throat but felt nothing, still something was squeezing tightly, cutting off his air supply. Robert tried to scream for help but his screams were silent. As he started feeling dizzy and began to see black dots, he stared up at the ghostly white man that was suffocating him without even touching him. The last thing he saw was a demonic smile of the man's face. Then everything went black.

Xxx

The grand halls of Magic School were lit by a familiar blue light as Mikelle and Duncan appeared in a swirl of orbs. The whitelighter and former student looked around and noticed the hall was deserted. Duncan had not been back at Magic school since he graduated two years ago and he was surprised that the school had not changed at all. There was no evidence that the school had been run over by demons for an entire year.

"Where is everyone?" Mikelle asked as she looked around the empty hall.

"Probably in class." Duncan replied as he walked over to a bookcase and picked out a heavy leather bound book.

"So this place was trashed by demons?" Mikelle asked. "It looks nice."

"Yeah, it was completely rebuilt after the Charmed Ones reclaimed Magic School." Duncan explained. "As if nothing ever happened."

"We should get working on the vanquishing potion." Mikelle said. "Are you sure this place has everything we need?"

"Of course." Duncan replied. "Magic School had the largest collection of herbs and ingredients."

"And you're sure you can make the potion?" Mikelle asked.

"I'm sure." Duncan said as he put the book on a table and flipped it to the right page. "Potions was my best class. I got this."

Duncan walked over a cabinet and started collecting the necessary ingredients. The most important ingredient in a vanquishing potion for Grimlocks was shisandra root, which was pretty rare. Luckily Magic school had it in store. Duncan then placed them on the table and started cutting up the ingredients with a knife he conjured out of thin air.

"Are you sure you can use this stuff without asking?" Mikelle asked.

"Pretty, sure." Duncan said. "Magic School is open to all. Could you get me a caldron? They're in those cabinets over there."

"Whatever." Mikelle replied and went to get the caldron.

"So you're Violet's whitelighter now, huh?" Duncan asked. "Do you have a lot of charges?"

"Not really." Mikelle replied. "A couple, but Violet is the most important now because she's new and because of the whole chosen thing."

"So how long have you been a whitelighter?" Duncan asked as Mikelle handed him the caldron.

"Not too long, maybe a year and a half or something." Mikelle replied.

"Oh, can I ask how it happened?" Duncan asked carefully, knowing someone had to die to become a whitelighter, making it somewhat a sensitive subject.

"Sure." Mikelle replied casually. "I was killed by a darklighter."

"I'm sorry." Duncan said.

"It's okay." Mikelle replied. "In a weird way, dying was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was pretty messed up in life, all I did was drink and get into fights. Becoming a whitelighter has given me a purpose."

"But don't you miss it, your old life?" Duncan asked.

"There wasn't much to miss." Mikelle replied. "How long is this potion going to take?"

"It should take about an hour." Duncan answered.

"Okay, you keep working on that." Mikelle said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Duncan called after her.

"I'm gonna see it I can get a drink around here somewhere." Mikelle called back before she disappeared from sight as she cut a corner.

Duncan shook his head and continued working on the vanquishing potion. Preparing it was a pretty delicate process so perhaps it was better if it was quiet. Duncan checked the book again and saw he needed a golden or orange candle. Not bothering to look for one, he raised his hand and conjured up an orange candle.

Xxx

When Violet, Billie and Paige arrived back at the parking lot where professor York was killed by that demon, Violet noticed the place was deserted. It was already getting dark and the lot was only lit by a few street lanterns, though they could still clearly see the police tape that sealed off the area.

Making sure there was nobody around, the three women went underneath the tape and headed toward the bushes where the sewage entrance was hidden.

"It's here." Violet said while pointing at the entrance. "This is where I got my premonition thingy."

"Looks like it hasn't been used in ages." Billie remarked.

"Grimlocks don't always have to use the entrances themselves, they can create portals." Paige said. "So they can move around quickly without being noticed."

"We're not really going in there, are we?" Violet asked nervously.

"We have to save those little girls." Billie replied.

"Right I know, but it's dark down there, and filthy and they're might be rats." Violet said.

"Nobody said being a witch was a glamorous job." Paige replied with a smile.

"I guess, and those girls need our help. They were really scared." Violet realized. "So what is the plan here?"

"We go in, get the girls and get out." Billie said confidently.

"And what if that demon shows up?" Violet asked.

"We run." Paige said. "Our powers not strong enough the vanquish him, only hold him off. We need the potion to vanquish the Grimlock."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Billie said.

Billie stepped forward and held out her hands. Suddenly the sewer entrance below her started to move. Violet watched amazed as the manhole cover suddenly levitated into the air and landed on the grass next to the entrance. She wished she had an awesome power like that instead of being able to see those horrible things.

"After you." Paige said.

Billie shrugged and jumped down the hole, landing a few feet below the others in the dark sewer. Violet moved closer to the entrance and looked down, only to be greeted by the foul smell of sewage.

"Oh god." Violet said as she stepped back and covered her nose.

"I know." Paige, who had also covered her nose, said. "But we don't have any time to waste."

"You're right." Violet said reluctantly and climbed down into the sewer.

A few seconds later the three of them were standing down in the pitch-black sewer. Without her sight, Violet sense of smell seemed to be running overtime. The stench of the sewer was almost unbearable.

"We're gonna need a light." Billie said.

"I can help with that." Paige said.

Suddenly a ball of swirling blue lights appeared in Paige's hand, which Violet knew were called orbs. Paige threw the ball of orbs up in the air, where it exploded into smaller orbs of golden light, which enlightened the sewer tunnel for them. Normally the lights would have been pretty, but down here not so much.

"Okay, Violet, you need to look carefully if there is anything you recognize." Billie said.

"Right." Violet replied.

Violet wondered if she would be able to find the girls based on her premonition. All the images had been blurry and dark. There wasn't much to go on, but the one thing that was clear was how scared those little girls were. She couldn't let them down. Violet stepped forward down the dark tunnel, carefully examining everything that could help her find them, with Billie and Paige right behind her. She just hoped she knew what she was doing.

Xxx

Appearing from a portal, the Grimlock dropped down in a dark tunnel. As he walked back to his lair, he was having trouble seeing, though it wasn't because of the darkness. The sight he had stolen from the little girls was already fading away. Soon he would have to take another child in order to continue his killing spree and kill all of his marks. Only then would they accept him.

The Grimlock was getting closer to his lair when he suddenly heard voices coming from another tunnel. He quickly ducked in a vent and waited. Not long after the voices got louder, a light appeared in the tunnel and three women appeared. Witches, the Grimlock immediately realized. He grinned, witches always had a strong aura of good and killing a bunch of witches would certainly impress them.

Xxx

As Billie and Paige followed Violet through the sewer tunnels, the blonde witch started to doubt if Violet really knew where she was going. From what Billie had heard, her premonition was blurry at best, so maybe Violet didn't know where the girls were. Still, it was the only lead they had at the moment. She needed to trust Violet, after all they were in this together now. They had become a part of something greater, which connected them in more than one way.

"How are you doing, Violet?" Billie asked.

"I'm not sure, none of this looks familiar." Violet said desperately.

"Don't worry." Paige said reassuring. "You received that premonition for a reason. You just have to trust in yourself."

"Paige is right." Billie added. "You can do this."

"I guess." Violet said doubtfully.

When the witches reached a crossroads Violet let out a small yelp of panic and looked down the tunnels in front of them. Billie senses that she had no idea what to do now.

"Which way is it?" Billie asked.

"I don't know." Violet said softly and trembling.

"Yes, you do, I know you can do this, Violet." Billie tried to encourage her. "You were given a gift, you're a witch now. You just need to trust your intuition. Just close your eyes and think about the girls. Where are they?"

Violet did as Billie said and closed her eyes to focus, though she still seemed insecure. Meanwhile Paige gave Billie an approving smile. The two of them waited as the redheaded witch focused on finding the girls. After a few second, Violet opened her eyes and pointed down the left tunnel with a new determination.

"It's there, I know it." Violet said.

Violet turned to the others and suddenly screamed. Billie and Paige quickly spun around to see the Grimlock standing behind them. Before Billie could react, the Grimlock flung his arm and hit her across the face, throwing her back against the tunnel. He then reached out his hand at Paige and a golden aura appeared around her, which started chocking her.

Billie quickly crawled back up and flung her arm, sending the Grimlock flying across the tunnel telekinetically. Before she could do anything else, the pale demon created a portal and disappeared. Billie ran toward Paige, who was still coughing, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked.

"I'm fine." Paige said. "We need to get out of here, there is nothing we can do without the vanquishing potion. Where is Violet?"

Billie quickly spun around and looked at the spot where Violet stood, but she had vanished. Did the Grimlock get her? He could have easily formed a portal and grabbed her from behind. Billie called out Violet's name, but there was no answer.

"We need to go." Paige said.

"We can't leave Violet." Billie argued.

"We don't have a choice, Billie." Paige said. "Without the potion, we don't stand a chance. The Grimlock won't kill her yet. He will use her to lure us in."

"I'm not leaving." Billie said determined. "You go get the potion. I'll keep looking. I'll keep the Grimlock at distance so he won't be able to choke me."

"Billie." Paige said warningly.

"I'm not leaving her behind, Paige!" Billie repeated.

"I understand." Paige said eventually. "I will get the potion and hurry back. "

In a swirl of orbs, Paige disappeared from the tunnel. Unfortunately, with her, her lights also disappeared, leaving Billie standing in the dark. She had to admit she did not think this through entirely. She reached into her pocket and got out her cell phone, which produced a small pale light in the dark tunnel. Billie reluctantly stepped forward and continued her way to rescue her friend.

Xxx

Back at Magic School, Duncan was just finishing up on the potion and poured the green substance in small bottles. He wondered how the others were doing, since he could not shake the weird feeling that something had gone wrong. He hoped it was just a feeling and tried to forget about it as he continued working on the potion.

"It is done?" Mikelle asked as she walked into the Grand Hall.

"Yeah, it's ready." Duncan said. "Got enough to vanquish a small army of Grimlocks. Where have you been?"

"Told you I went to find a drink." Mikelle replied. "But there is not a single beer in this place."

"We're in a school." Duncan remarked. "What did you expect?"

"Whatever." Mikelle replied. "I just got word from the Elders. The Grimlock killed another innocent. A doctor."

"What?" Duncan asked shocked.

"He was killed in the garage of the hospital." Mikelle replied. "The police are there now."

"We need to stop him before he kills someone else." Duncan said. "Or before he hurts those little girls."

At that moment, Paige appeared in the hall in a swirl of orbs. From the look on her face Duncan could tell something was wrong. It seemed his bad feeling was not just his imagination.

"Paige." Mikelle said. "What is going on?"

"The Grimlock attacked us." Paige said. "He has Violet. We need to hurry."

"The vanquishing potion is ready. Let's go." Duncan said as he collected the potions.

"Right." Paige said. "Mikelle, you stay here. If we find the girls, I'll orb them here for safety. Someone needs to take care of them."

"I'm not good with kids." Mikelle said somewhat overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, you're in a school remember?" Duncan said.

Duncan walked over to Paige and handed her some of the potions. The others be put in the pockets of his jacket. He was somewhat surprised by how calm he was. He figured he'd be terrified when he would have to face a demon in battle, but right now that didn't matter. Billie and Violet were more important now. Ever since the ritual, it was like they had become part of him and he couldn't let them down.

"Ready?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Duncan said, right before Paige put a hand on his shoulder and carried him off in a wave of orbs.

xxx

For a moment, Violet forgot where she was. Then it all came rushing back to her. The sewer tunnels, the little girls, the demon. It had felt like a bad dream but it was all true. The last thing she remembered was the demon attacking Billie and Paige. It had started chocking Paige until Billie scared it off. Then the world around her had gone dark, as if she had been dragged into an ocean of darkness. She felt the strong grip of the Grimlock around her as it pulled her into a portal. Then things went black.

Violet sat up and looked around. She instantly recognized where she was. It was dark and wet and she was trapped in a cage. It was the room from her premonition, the one where the little girls were being held. Just then Violet her soft crying behind her.

She turned around and saw the two little girls sitting in the corner. Both looked about eight or nine years old, one with brown hair and the other blonde. Both were dirty and were scared to death. However, the most shocking was that their eyes were blank. They were blind.

"Hey, hello." Violet said softly and friendly.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't worry. My name is Violet." Violet said. "Me and my friends came to safe you. What are your names?"

"My name is Zoey." The blonde girl said. "This is Becca, but she stopped talking a while ago."

"Are you girls okay?" Violet asked.

"We can't see. The monster stole our eyes." Zoey said.

"Don't worry, Zoey." Violet said reassuring. "My friends will come for us."

Suddenly something smashed against the cage. Like metal hitting metal. Violet looked up and saw the Grimlock standing there holding a steel pipe. From close by he looked ever more terrifying and inhuman.

"No talking." The Grimlock said.

"You won't get away with this." Violet said, trying to sound confident for the girls, despite the fact she was just as scared.

"I said no talking." The Grimlock said angrily.

The Grimlock held out his hand and Violet felt a force pressing down on her throat. As she looked down she saw a golden aura around herself. She tried to struggle but she couldn't catch her breath. She had known for sure the others would save her, but right now she was scared they would never get there in time. In a few seconds she would be dead.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen, A New Chapter 5

Xxx

It felt like Billie had been walking around in the dark tunnel of the sewers for hours and she still hadn't found a sign of Violet or the Grimlock. She needed the hurry, as she felt like time was running out. The Grimlock would not keep Violet and those little girls alive forever. When she reached a crossroads, Billie stopped at looked at the wall, which had a very familiar set of pipes running through it. She could have sworn she had seen it before, which probably meant she had been running around in circles this entire time.

"I just need a sign, anything." Billie mumbled to herself as she stared down the different tunnels in front of her.

Eventually, when no sign appeared, Billie randomly chose a tunnel and continued her way. While walking she remembered the first time she had officially met the Charmed Ones, which had also in a sewer. It was when she had just started out as a witch, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Then she loved being a witch and didn't even think about the responsibilities. That was what almost got her killed, until the Charmed Ones had rescued her.

A lot had changed since then, and now that she had her powers back she wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. She felt lucky that after everything that had happened, the sisters had forgiven her and that they were friends again. But now it was time to move on, she had found new friends, a new family, and she needed to hurry before one of them was killed.

Billie stopped and closed her eyes. Maybe if she tried, she could sense Violet somehow. Maybe the bond between them was strong enough that it would lead Billie straight to the Grimlocks lair. Instead of finding Violet, a swirl of orbs appeared next to her with Paige and Duncan.

"What took you guys?" Billie asked.

"It's difficult to track someone here." Paige replied. "I had to orb inside the sewer before I could sense your location."

"Do you have the potion?" Billie asked.

"Right here." Duncan said as he handed her some bottles with the green potion.

"It looks gross." Billie said as she looked at it with a frown.

"It will get the job done." Duncan replied. "Have you found Violet?"

"No, this place is like a maze." Billie said. "I've been going in circles."

"We should do something about the lighting first." Paige said.

Paige waved her hand and golden orbs of light appeared in the sewer again, casting a soft glow over the three of them.

"How are we going to find Violet?" Billie asked.

"I might have an idea." Duncan said. "You guys said it was difficult to sense someone down here, but if we focus on Violet together, I might be able to astral project myself to her."

"Would that work?" Billie asked.

"Maybe, it's worth a shot." Paige replied.

"But what about the Grimlock?" Billie asked. "You won't be able to take a potion with you and it's difficult to use powers in your astral form."

"I'll go back to my body if the Grimlock shows up." Duncan promised. "It's just to get an idea of where she is."

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Billie asked.

"We all need to focus on Violet." Duncan explained. "If we combine our bond with Paige's sensing power, I should be able to project to her location."

"Let's go for it." Paige said.

Billie nodded and joined hands with Duncan and Paige, she then closed her eyes and concentrated on Violet. Even though they had only just met, Billie sensed that they were connected somehow. They were destined to find each other and their paths were now intertwined. She needed to trust in that connection in order to save Violet.

"Found her." Duncan said.

Suddenly Duncan's head dropped down, like he had fallen unconscious, but Billie knew his astral form had left his body. She just hoped he would able to find her in time.

Xxx

Just as Violet felt like everything was going dark around her, the Grimlock suddenly released her aura. Violet fell to the ground and coughed as she gasped for air. Meanwhile the blinded little girls were crying in the corner, terrified and traumatized by all that had happened. Violet slowly got up and looked up at her captor. The Grimlock was standing outside the cage with a vicious smile.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Violet asked with a sore throat.

"Not yet, I just wanted you to shut up!" The Grimlock said. "I might still need you when your fellow witches come for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Violet asked.

"I told you to shut up." The Grimlock warned her.

The Grimlock slammed his fist against the cage and the little girls cried out in fear. He then walked off and disappeared into one of the tunnels. Violet quickly got up and walked over to the girls, taking their hands in hers to try and calm them down.

"It's okay, he's gone for now." Violet said with trembling voice. "My friends will get us out, I promise."

Even as she said it, Violet wondered if she could keep that promise. The Grimlock was probably on his way to kill the others right now. All of this was getting way too much for Violet to handle. First the murder of professor York, then finding out she's a witch and the Grimlock. She wondered why this was all happening to her. Why couldn't she just be a normal girl like all the others.

Violet's eyes widened as she suddenly saw an orange glow appear outside the cage, which outlined a human shape which she instantly recognized as Duncan. Violet quickly got up and walked to the bars of the cage.

"Duncan." Violet whispered.

"Violet, are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Keep it down, the Grimlock might still be around." Violet whispered. "How did you get here?"

"Astral projection." Duncan said. "Are those the girls? Are they alright?"

"The Grimlock took their sight, I don't know how bad that is." Violet said wondering. "It seems pretty bad."

"They should get it back as soon as we vanquish the Grimlock." Duncan explained. "Can you tell me where he is?"

"He went into that tunnel." Violet said pointing. "I think he's coming after you."

"Don't worry." Duncan said. "We got potions, we'll be ready for him."

"Great, can you get me out of here now?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Duncan said. "I think it's probably safer if you stay here for now."

"What?" Violet asked shocked. "How can you say that?"

"You don't have active powers to defend yourself." Duncan explained. "If you run off in the tunnels right now, the Grimlock will kill you."

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Violet asked.

"I don't have much of a choice." Duncan said. "I only projected here to we would know where to find you. Like I said, it's safer for you here."

"No way, you're not.. Look out!" Violet screamed as suddenly the Grimlock reappeared.

Duncan quickly turned and ducked, barely avoiding the Grimlock, who crashed against the cage. Duncan quickly crawled away as the Grimlock rose up and turned to him. Before Duncan could move, the Grimlock held out his hand and started aura chocking Duncan.

"No! Stop it!" Violet called out as Duncan gasped for air.

Suddenly Duncan disappeared in an orange glow and the Grimlock stared at the now empty floor with a surprised look on his face. He then slammed against the cage in a rage before storming off in a tunnel again. Violet took a deep breath, she was sure the Grimlock was going to kill her this time, but she then figured that he was going to take out the threat first. She hoped the others would be okay as she sat down next to the crying girls and tried to calm them.

Xxx

Duncan gasped for air and he returned to his body and reached for his throat. He had barely gotten away from the Grimlock and could still feel the pain around his neck, even though it was his astral form that was nearly choked to death. He just freaked out and got out of there, leaving Violet behind. Chills were still running down his spine. Duncan realized he was sitting on the cold floor as Billie and Paige quickly kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Billie asked.

"I found Violet, but now there is a really angry Grimlock heading our way." Duncan said.

Billie and Paige helped him up and Duncan looked around.

"She was not for from here, in that direction." Duncan said as he pointed to the south tunnel. "That's the way we should go."

"Okay, let's get going." Paige said. "Keep your potions ready. Remember the Grimlock can show up from anywhere."

Duncan followed Billie and Paige down the tunnel as he concentrated on finding the right path, even though he now knew where Violet was, this place was still a giant maze with a demon running around in it.

"So how was she?" Billie asked.

"She was holding on, the Grimlock hasn't hurt her." Duncan said.

"And the girls?" Paige asked.

"Terrified and blinded, but safe. I'm sure Violet is taking care of them." Duncan said. "I think that.."

Suddenly Billie stopped and schussed him as she stared down the tunnel. Duncan wondered if she heard the Grimlock and grabbed a potion just to be sure. His question was soon answered as he heard footsteps that sounded like running. Billie and Paige also got their potions and they all waited for the Grimlock to appear. Then the footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Where did he go?" Duncan whispered.

"Be careful." Billie warned. "He is trying to mess with us."

As he watched out for the Grimlock, Duncan discovered his knees were shaking underneath him. He wasn't used to demon fighting as much as the others. Most of his demonic experience came from textbooks in the protected Magic School. Despite knowing that Billie and Paige were powerful witches with much more experience, Duncan still found it embarrassing that out of the three of them, he was the one who was the most scared. Just then, he heard a strange sound, like there was something in the wall.

"I hear something." Duncan said a little freaked.

"Sounds like it's coming from all around us." Billie replied.

Duncan took a step forward and suddenly felt the ground disappear underneath him. With a scream, Duncan fell down and managed to grab on to the floor. When he looked down he saw he was hanging inside a portal which the Grimlock opened right underneath him. Below him was complete darkness.

"Duncan." Paige called out as she reached down and grabbed his arm.

Duncan noticed Billie was about to move, but before she could another portal opened behind her. Before Duncan had time to warn her, the Grimlock appeared and grabbed Billie, dragging her in the portal, which sealed behind them. Now the Grimlock had Violet and Billie, though Duncan hoped Billie still had the vanquishing potion. With help of Paige, Duncan climbed out of the portal, which closed off as soon as he was out.

"This Grimlock is giving us a lot of trouble for a low-level demon." Paige noted.

"I know, guess we're not prepared enough." Duncan said reluctantly as he got up. "I'm pretty useless, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I'm not used to any of this." Duncan said. "I may know about demons in theory, but when that Grimlock started choking me, I was terrified. Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Don't talk like that." Paige said. "You were chosen for a reason, which means the angels and the elders saw something in you. Being scared when facing a demon is nothing to be ashamed off."

"Well, what good can I do?" Duncan asked.

"You made the vanquishing potion, didn't you?" Paige remarked. "When we needed it, you were the only one who could make it in time. Out of the three of you, you have the most knowledge about magic, which is why the others need you."

As he heard the words from his former headmistress, Duncan realized she was right. It didn't really matter that he wasn't the best in situations like this with all the demon fighting. He had used his knowledge to prepare the potion that Billie was probably using right now to vanquish that demon. He had his own strengths, just like the others and that was enough right now. Maybe with experience, he could become an awesome demon fighter as well.

"You're right." Duncan admitted.

"Good, now we need to find Billie and Violet and end this demon." Paige said. "Because I've pretty much had it with this smelly sewer."

Xxx

For a moment which seemed to last forever, Billie was flying through darkness. She could still feel the Grimlocks hold on her arm as he dragged her through the portal. Then it all suddenly stopped with a painful crash on the cold stone floor. Billie looked up and saw she was in a large round room with lots of pipes. In the back there was a cage with metal bars. Billie's eyesight was a little blurry from the fall, but she could see three people in the cage and recognized Violet's flaming red hair.

Before she could move, something grabbed her by the leg and dragged her to the cage. Billie looked up and saw it was the Grimlock. She quickly swung her arm and telekinetically threw the Grimlock off her before jumping up to her feet.

"Billie!" Violet called out.

"Hey, Vi." Billie said. "Don't worry, this thing will be over soon enough."

Billie reached out for her potion and suddenly realized it wasn't there. She quickly turned around and saw the broken bottle lying on the floor, with the green potion spilled out in a nasty looking puddle. With the bottle gone, Billie realized she was in trouble. Meanwhile the Grimlock got back up and wiped the dust off his black coat.

"Stupid witch." The Grimlock said. "Did you really think you could vanquish me in my territory?"

"Doesn't matter where, I can stop you wherever." Billie said daring.

"Let's test that now that your potion is gone." The Grimlock said.

The Grimlock held out his hand and Billie could feel her aura taking her in a choke hold. The pale demon grinned viciously and squeezed his hand, which nearly crushed Billie's throat. As Billie felt her breath running out, she realized time was up. She glanced down at the green puddle next to her and wondered if she could pull it off.

Billie had once heard Piper tell her that her older sister Prue was able to use her telekinesis to move liquid as well, and after a few years Paige had learned to do it as well. Billie however, always relied on the pure force of her power and had never really mastered the finesse of it. If only she could do it too. Billie reached out for the potion and focused. She knew she only had one shot at this before time was up. She needed to trust in herself.

"I've come too far to let you witches ruins this for me." The Grimlock said.

Billie ignored him and flung her arm. The green puddle splashed up and flied around the room, hitting the Grimlock in the face. The pale demon started to scream and the potion started to burn him and he released his hold on Billie, who gasped for air. The Grimlock got up and Billie noticed his face was half burned up. The small amount of potion wasn't enough and the demon stormed at her in a fit of rage.

At the same moment, Paige and Duncan came running in and Duncan threw another potion, hitting the Grimlock in the face as well. The Grimlock screamed and clawed at his face as he melted away into a puddle of black goo, which then dissolved in black smoke.

"Is it over?" Violet asked from the cage with a small voice.

"Yeah, we got him." Billie said as she turned to Duncan. "Nice work."

"You too." Duncan replied with a smile.

"Alright, let's get out of here, shall we?" Paige suggested. "I'm sure those girls will want to go home now."

Billie flung her arm and telekinetically swung open the cage. Violet helped the little girls up and led them out of the cage. Billie noticed one of them rubbing her eye and it turned back from pale white to her normal blue eyes. Their sight was being restored now that the Grimlock was vanquished. Now Billie hoped that they wouldn't be traumatized by all that had happened.

"Will they be okay?" Billie asked.

"Don't worry." Paige assured her. "We will heal them and use a little memory dust, so all of this will be nothing but a blurry memory in no time."

"Good." Billie said with a smile, knowing that they would be alright.

Paige waved her hand and remotely orbed the little girls to Magic school and then orbed away with the others. When everyone was gone, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared from the shadows, which then disappeared in a shimmer.

Xxx

The following day Billie learned from Paige that the girls were home safe and sound and that all their memories of the supernatural had been erased, which was probably for the best. The whole experience must have been traumatic enough without knowing that it was a demon that kidnapped them. She knew how bad those memories could be. Billie walked back to her dorm room after classes and was surprised to find Mikelle waiting in her in her room.

"Mikelle." Billie said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Billie." Mikelle said. "Sorry to intrude, but I was looking for you."

"What's going on?" Billie asked.

"I'm supposed to take you to Magic School." Mikelle explained. "The Elders want to discuss your destiny and that of Duncan and Violet."

"Why?" Billie asked.

"I don't know, I' just the messenger." Mikelle replied.

Billie wondered why the Elders would want to see her. She had not had a lot of contact with the Elders, especially not after the Ultimate battle, so she figured they were not her biggest fans. On the other hand, they had granted her back her powers and given her this new destiny. Maybe she should just hear them out.

"Okay, let's get going." Billie said.

Mikelle nodded and took Billie's hand. Together they disappeared to Magic School in a swirl of orbs.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen, A New Chapter 5

Xxx

Paige Matthews stood on top of the Golden Gate bridge looking out over the ocean. No matter how many times she has been there, the view always remained amazing. It was also a place filled with great memories, since it was on top of this bridge where Henry had proposed to her. She couldn't believe that they had been married for almost two years already. And with Piper and Phoebe both having kids, Henry was starting to talk about having kids as well. Even though she loved him and wanted kids eventually, it was still so soon for her to actually have them.

Paige was snapped out of her trail of thoughts when a column of orbs descended down from the heavens, materializing in Sandra the elder. Paige wondered what she could want and figured it probably had to do something with Billie.

"Sandra." Paige said surprised.

"Hello Paige." Sandra replied. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Of course not, how can I help you?" Paige asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Billie." Sandra replied, confirming Paige's suspicions. "The elders are very pleased with the way things turned out. We are now sure that Billie was the right choice."

"Did you doubt that?" Paige asked.

"Not all of us, but after everything that happened in the Ultimate battle, some Elders thought it might be best not to involve Billie in this. There are some that still don't fully trust her." Sandra explained.

"How can you say that?" Paige called out. "My sisters and I know what happened then best, and we were able to forgive her. Why should the Elders think otherwise?"

"Paige, you know that the heavens aren't perfect." Sandra said. "There is great conflict and discussion between the Elders. Some of us are too stuck in the old ways while others can only think of the future."

"Where do you stand?" Paige asked.

"I support you, and I trust your judgment." Sandra said. "And now Billie herself has proven herself to the Elders as well, so they are willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"So all of this was a test? To see if she met your criteria?" Paige asked angrily.

"In a way, yes." Sandra said. "The Grimlock posed a threat and action needed to be taken. But this event was only a small part in something bigger to come. We believe the underworld is trying to reform and redefine itself now that the demons of old are gone. And so a new force of good was needed."

"Billie and the others." Paige added.

"Yes." Sandra said. "Which bring us to what I came to talk to you about, Paige. The elders think it best that Billie gets a fresh start and becomes closer to her new friends. And since they all share this new destiny, we think that it is best that they share a whitelighter as well."

"Wait, what?" Paige asked. "What are you saying?"

"We think it is best if Mikelle acted that their link to the Elders." Sandra explained. "I'm sorry, Paige, I know you and Billie are close, but we feel this is for the best."

"But Billie is my charge." Paige objected. "I care about her and I don't want to lose her. She is like family."

"And she still can be, but Billie's path now lies with the others." Sandra said. "It is time to let her go and let her go down that path."

Paige didn't know what to say. Even though their relationship was complicated, Billie was a friend and part of the family. She didn't want to lose her as a charge. The understood what Sandra was trying to say, but it still didn't feel right.

"Does Billie have a say in this?" Paige asked.

"We would not force this upon you, Paige." Sandra said. "But I hope you can see why we think this is for the best. I am meeting Billie and the others in Magic School to inform them of the situation. You are welcome to come with me."

"I do understand why you are doing this." Paige said. "I'm just not happy about it."

"I understand." Sandra replied.

"Fine, let's go to Magic School and we'll see what happens." Paige said reluctantly.

Sandra nodded and dissolved in a column of orbs. Paige stood still for a while and looked out at the view. She wanted to keep Billie as her charge, but what that really what was best of Billie, or was she being selfish. She knew Billie had to go her own way, she just didn't want to lose her. Paige took a deep breath and disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Xxx

When Billie arrived at Magic School with Mikelle, she was surprised to see Duncan and Violet there as well. While Duncan was talking to a few students, Violet was looking around with huge eyes. Magic school was pretty impressive for a first timer, especially if that first timer only found out she was a witch a day ago. Billie realized it felt good to see them again, since things had ended rather abruptly after they vanquished the Grimlock. Everyone had been exhausted and worn down, so they didn't really get a change to say goodbye. When the two witches spotted them, they both came waling over.

"Billie." Violet said. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. What about you?" Billie replied.

"I'm good, I guess, still trying to let it all sink in." Violet said.

"What about you, Duncan?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering why the Elders are calling us here." Duncan said. "Last time I met an Elder things didn't go so well."

"You met them before?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, when Paige was trying to keep Magic School from closing." Duncan said. "Which was when I accidentally conjured up lady Godiva from a history book."

"Who's Lady Godiva?" Violet asked confused.

"Of course you'd summon a naked chick." Mikelle remarked.

"No, it wasn't like that." Duncan nervously said. "I'm…"

Before Duncan had a chance to finish his sentence, A column of orbs appeared from the ceiling, taking the shape of a blonde woman dressed in golden and white robes. An elder. She was immediately followed by another swirl of orbs, which materialized into Paige. Billie noticed right away that Paige seemed a little sad, though she smiled at her.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Billie asked.

"I asked Paige to be here." The Elder said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sandra."

"Nice to meet you." Violet said excited. "So you're an Elder? And you guys live in heaven?"

"Well, not living really, since technically whitelighters and elders are dead." Mikelle replied.

"Oh, right." Violet said confused.

"Thank you all for coming. We have a great deal to discuss." Sandra said. "As you all know you are here because you were chosen for something great. With the Charmed ones having fulfilled their destiny, a new force of good was needed. Therefore the Angels of Destiny decided to grant each of you a new destiny, becoming a part of the Chosen, a new force of good witches. You were all chosen because you are special and we know you have great potential."

"So we're like a new power of three?" Duncan asked.

"Not exactly." Sandra said. "You are more like a coven. A collective of power. With the ritual you performed you created a shared bond, both spiritual and magical. Together you will become stronger than you would have individually."

"So we'll have to fight more demons?" Violet asked nervously.

"Yes, there is no point in hiding that fact." Sandra said. "We believe that the underworld is rising again. With the likes of the Source and the Triad gone, a power struggle has begun. Every demon will fight to rise to power, which means that they will pose a threat to greater good."

"This is all a little confusing." Violet said.

"I understand this is all new to you, Violet." Sandra said. "Which is why you will have Mikelle as your whitelighter, as well as Billie and Duncan to help you learn. This actually brings us to the next thing we need to discuss."

"There is more?" Billie asked, wondering what else was in store for them.

"Considering that you are now all connected, the Elders think that it would serve us all best if there was one link between you and us." Sandra said.

"What does that mean?" Billie asked.

"It means that they want me to be your whitelighter, for all of you." Mikelle replied.

"Wait, no." Billie said confused. "What about… Paige, what's going on?"

"All of this is new to me too, Billie." Paige said. "The Elders think it is for the best if you get a fresh start, but it's up to you."

"But Paige, you are my friend. I don't want to lose you." Billie said upset.

"You won't." Paige said tearfully. "Even if you decide that I won't be your whitelighter anymore, We will always remain friends, you're a part of my family."

Billie felt overwhelmed. All of this was a little too much and she didn't understand why it had to be this way. It felt good to hear Paige say those things, but it would still change things. She was happy to have regained her powers and found new friends, but not if that meant giving up her old friends.

"Why?" Billie asked eventually.

"The Elders have given you a second change and we think it's best if you make a fresh start." Sandra explained. "It's not a punishment or an ending, it's a new beginning. A new chapter in your life."

"I don't know what to say." Billie said softly.

"Maybe it's for the best, Billie." Paige said after a while as she walked over to Billie and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Maybe Sandra is right and you could use a fresh start. But that doesn't mean that you will lose me or my sisters."

"Are you sure?" Billie asked.

"Of course." Paige said.

"Thank you, Paige." Billie said tearfully as she hugged her close friend.

"So it is settled then." Sandra spoke with a gentle voice. "Mikelle will the Chosen's whitelighter. I must take my leave and return to the Heavens. Blessed be and good luck with what comes ahead."

Sandra closed her eyes and dissolved in a column of orbs which headed up to the Heavens.

"Well, that was interesting." Mikelle said.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Paige asked Billie.

"I think I am." Billie said. "Maybe it is time for me to move and start a new chapter. But that doesn't mean I have to close the book on the old one."

Paige smiled at her and Billie looked around at her new friends. Even though they had only known each other for two days, the bond she felt between them was strong, like a family. She knew she had made the right decision when she accepted back her power. She wasn't ready to give up on life as a witch just yet. Not when there was still much good to be done.

"Let's go home." Billie said.

Xxx

The elevator to a dark penthouse apartment opened and a woman stepped out. The soft light by many candles revealed the penthouse to be that of the former Source. The woman in question had long wavy black hair and an Asian appearance. Her name was Klea, former member of the destroyed Brotherhood of the Thorn. She walked through the penthouse in high heels until she reached a dark wooden round table standing near the windows. The dark table had the symbol of a pentagram on it and at each point stood a high chair. The five chairs were filled with demons dressed in dark cloaks. Their faces were obscured by their cloaks and the shadows.

"The Grimlock has failed, he was vanquished by a group of witches." Klea said as she positioned herself behind one of the chairs.

"This outcome was not surprising." One of the cloaked figures said.

"I agree, the Grimlock didn't have what it takes." A third figure replied.

"So what should we do?" A cloaked female asked. "Should we search for a replacement?"

"No, there is a reason this table only has five chairs." The figure in the chair in front of Klea said. "Together we are strong enough, we don't need the likes of the Grimlocks on our side."

"So it is." The fifth cloaked figure, also female, said. "Then our new Brotherhood is complete."

"And soon we will be in control of the underworld and this city." The third figure said.

"What about these witches?" one of the cloaked females asked.

"One of them was a Charmed one, the half-breed." Klea reported. "The others were three young witches that I couldn't identify."

"Will they be trouble?" one of the figures asked.

"They seemed young and inexperienced, but powerful nonetheless." Klea said. "If they have the support of a Charmed One, they could pose a threat."

"What should we do?" a cloaked female asked.

"For now, nothing. We proceed as planned." The figure in front of Klea said. "We will keep an eye on them and deal with them if they become too much of a risk."

"Then we are agreed." Another figure said.

All five figures rose up and took a cup from the table, holding it up in the air. As they got up the candles in the room started burning more intensely, shedding some light on the cloaked figures. One of the female figured had sharp talons on her hand while another tall figure had a pale white deformed claw. The rest of them had a normal, humanlike appearance.

"To the brotherhood." One of them said.

"To the brotherhood." All five figures repeated.

Xxx

The End

Xxx

Author Note:

Well, this was the first chapter in my Chosen series. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Like it was already guessed, Paige will not be a main character anymore but she and her sisters will make a couple of more appearances. I already have the next chapter planned, which will also feature Paige and another returning character.


End file.
